1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmitter and, in particular, to a transmitter IC with a SAW-based oscillator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication, radio frequency integrated circuits (RFICs) are used in keyless entry systems, wireless mice, remote control systems, alarm systems, security systems, and the like. A transmitter is an indispensable element in an RFIC.